


zulfein

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vihaan loves Riddhima's open hair.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	zulfein

Riddhima was closely followed by Vihaan as they walked into the bedroom. The minute they entered, they had settled into their nightly routine: Riddhima removing her makeup and jewelry while Vihaan made sure the door and windows were firmly locked.

He had pulled the red thick curtains closed when he turned around to look at Riddhima. She had been quietly removing her stud earrings but she still looked absolutely ethereal to him.

She was placing her earrings back into their little square box when Vihaan approached her. She immediately stilled, and peered at him from under her eyelashes.

When he didn’t say anything, she asked him, “Kuch chahiye tumhe?”

“Neeche jaane se pehle meine tumse kuch kaha tha. Yaad hai na tumhe?” He asked, his eyes fixed on her.

A slight shiver went down her spine. She looked away, trying to find something to keep her distracted. He stepped towards her, and gently turned her around.

“Party ke baad, mujhe tumhari khuli zulfein chahiye.” He repeated in the same deep baritone in which he had initially said them.

Riddhima looked up at him. His arms once again looped around her body, and his hands came to rest against her tight bun. This time however, she didn’t stop him when he unclasped the clip and let her tresses fall. There was a small clack as he threw the clip onto the desk. He ran his hand through her hair, but scrunched his eyebrows when he saw they weren’t as fully open as he would like them.

“Woh pins lage hue hai.” Riddhima explained to him.

She had reached behind her head to remove them, but Vihaan held her wrists and brought them down.

“I’ll do it.” He whispered to her.

She should have objected, but she kept her hands in front of her. She gulped when he pressed himself just a little closer, and tilted his head over hers to see all the hidden black pins. His arms were loosely looped around hers, yet it was enough to make her feel heady. Part of her blamed smelling Vansh’s cologne so strongly as being the reason for it. But part of her wondered if it was Vihaan himself.

She slowly lifted her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were keenly fixed on removing the tight pins.

The more Riddhima looked at him, the more she felt like she was with her Vansh again. She knew she was being silly for her thoughts but it was a gut feeling that she simply could not ignore. It could very well have been her brain and heart working together to confuse and misguide her. Her brain seeing Vihaan in Vansh’s clothes, and wearing his cologne could easily mistaken the identity. As for her heart, it yearned for Vansh every single second of the day. She wouldn’t be surprised if it decided to delude itself into believing it was her love standing before her.

Vihaan raked his hands through her hair, immensely pleased that there were no more obstacles in the way.

“Ab perfect lag ri ho.” He whispered to her.

Riddhima’s heart fluttered hearing his words. She should have walked away from him now that he had gotten what he wanted, but she felt so incredibly warm in his embrace. She lightly placed her hands against his chest, and he gazed between them and her eyes. Riddhima wasn’t sure what he was reading in them, but a hard intensity grew in his pupils. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and lingered there. They were pink but not as much as Vansh’s used to be. Or maybe she just feels that way because Vansh’s lips used to be framed by his beard. Vihaan may not have thick facial hair like Vansh, but there was a stubble coming in, and it was enough to highlight his pink mouth. She knew it wouldn’t be the same if she pressed her lips against him.

As soon as that thought hit her, she shook. She immediately pulled away from him, and turned around. She looped locks of her hair around her ears, and took deep breaths. How could she even think something like that about him? He’s  _ Vihaan _ , not Vansh. No matter how much she wished it were him, he wasn’t.

She startled when he stood behind her, and with one hand gently swept her hair to one side. She closed her eyes, and she imagined Vansh in place of Vihaan. He touched her hair in the same gentle manner, wrapped his body around hers with the exact same warmth, and sent the same electrifying jolts through her body when he knelt down towards her. Her fingers curled in on themselves as his lips brushed against the frame of her neck, and along her collar. She gasped when he pressed a gentle kiss against her skin. Her body leaned back and found his chest for support. His hands slid down her shoulders and removed her detachable silver sleeves. They fell to the floor in a feather-like manner, and Vihaan’s hands moved up her arms again, this time taking in all the skin that it had missed the first time around.

Riddhima leaned her head back, and rested it against his chest. She should be putting an end to all of this, but the more she kept her eyes closed, and let Vihaan do whatever he wanted, the better she was able to trick herself into believing that it was Vansh. She craned her neck to the side and he littered it with wet kisses. Finding one particularly sensitive spot, he took his time to send various pleasures through her. He kissed it gently, nibbled on it to tease her, sucked on it to make her body squirm, and then licked it to soothe her. With her eyes still closed, Riddhima reached behind her and tangled her hand in his hair. Mindlessly, she grazed her fingers against his locks.

It was a lazy but sensuous moment that she shouldn’t be taking pleasure in. She opened her eyes, and her heart thudded.

_ He’s not Vansh . _

With a heavy heart, she pulled away from him. He looked at her with an ache in his own eyes.

“This wasn’t right.” She told him with fear and shame in her eyes.

“Why not?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“You’re not Vansh.” Her answer came barely above a whisper, but it was the sad truth.

“So you’re going to deny yourself for the rest of your life? He’s dead Riddhima. He’s never going to come back.” There was a hard glint in his eyes that unnerved Riddhima.

“I can’t.” She simply told him. She looked up at him when he towered over her. “It’s not right.”

He gently ran a hand over her cheek. He leant down and whispered over her lips, “What if I convince you it is?”

Riddhima closed her eyes, and crumpled the cloth of her saree. His lips gently pressed against hers, and Riddhima’s parted open in a small gasp. He kissed her again, this time slightly pulling on her bottom lip. When she opened her eyes to look at him, his eyes were fixated on her mouth. As if in a hypnotic state, he kissed her again, and this time Riddhima gave in. Lightly looping her arms around his neck, he held her tightly against himself as if he was afraid she would leave him again. She wouldn’t call his kiss aggressive, but it was definitely frantic, and laced with a lot of emotions that Riddhima couldn’t quite identify. She supposed she was too fixated on her own feelings to be able to properly discern his.

With her still in his arms, he led her back to the bed where they both fell back. They parted for a second but it was enough for Riddhima to catch her breath and turn her face away. He pressed his forehead against hers, and she could feel his heavy breathing.

“Riddhima.” It came out as a harsh plea.

She closed her eyes again, and as if it were a prayer, called out to the one man she desperately wanted, “Vansh.”

With gentle fingers he turned her chin so that she was facing him again. “Itna pyaar karti ho usse?”

Riddhima opened her eyes, and replied, “Isse bhi zyaada.”

He peered down at her lips, then back at her eyes again. “Aur agar mein kahoon ki mein hi Vansh hoon. Toh?”

Riddhima lightly chuckled. “I wouldn’t believe you. You just want me right now. Haasil karne ke liye tum kuch bhi bol do ge.”

“And if I tell you I can prove it?” There was a small fire in his eyes that reminded her of Vansh.

“Then prove it.” She outlined his face, and leaning up, kissed the corner of his mouth. “Prove that you’re Vansh,” She whispered. Continuing to kiss the frame of his mouth, she told him, “and you can have me however you want,  when ever you want.”

His eyes flitted once to hers before he coiled his arms around her body and pulled her in for another heated kiss. It took her a few tries before she was able to successfully tear her lips away from his.

“Like I said, first prove it.” She whispered to him. “Till then, nothing.”

It took her a lot of effort, but she was able to move away from him. Her heart still thudding, she grabbed her nightclothes and scurried into the bathroom before Vihaan could stop her. Last thing she saw before she entered was Vihaan rubbing his hands over his face whilst mumbling something under his breath.


End file.
